The invention proceeds from a transportation device.
Transportation systems in which the transportation elements (so-called movers) are borne in an almost frictionless manner in the electromagnetic field are known. The adjustable electromagnetic forces are used both for the propulsion of the transportation elements as well as for the electromagnetic linear bearing or levitation across a flat and electrically excited transportation area (also referred to as the X-Y stator). Such a system is described in WO 2013/059934 A1.
A device and a method for transferring products by means of grippers are already known from EP 2441307 B1. The device comprises a linear motor having conveyed quantities that are guided in a displaceable manner on a guide, having a gripper arm for temporarily receiving products, wherein the guide is configured as a linear guided section. The conveyed quantities are displaceable in a reciprocating manner on the guided section in order for the products to be received and deposited, wherein in the case of products that in the conveying direction of the infeed conveyor belt are sequentially infed in one line, the infeed conveyor belt, the outfeed conveyor belt, and the guided section in at least one lateral overlap region are disposed beside one another in a parallel manner. In the case of products which in the conveying throughput of the infeed conveyor belt are infed beside one another in rows, the infeed conveyor belt is disposed so as to be perpendicular to the outfeed conveyor belt, and the outfeed conveyor belt and the guided section are disposed so as to be mutually parallel and so as to be disposed beside one another together with the infeed conveyor belt in at least one lateral overlap region.
A device of the generic type for grouping articles or containers is also known from DE 102011085724 A1.